While U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,200 (Jul. 13, 1993), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,383 (Jan. 24, 1995), both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, describe silicone polymers containing 2-phenylpropyl groups, none of the silicone polymers in the '200 patent or the '383 patent are silicone polyethers, nor are they terpolymeric types of silicone polyethers.
A third U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,365 (Feb. 14, 1995), also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, describes silicone terpolymers containing polyether substitution, but the '365 patent does not include silicone terpolymers containing arylalkyl groups such as 2-phenylpropyl groups.
In contrast, the present invention relates to novel arylalkyl functional silicone polyethers, their preparation, and stable water-in-silicone oil emulsions prepared with the arylalkyl functional silicone polyethers. Such compositions were found to exhibit improved performance over standard commercially available silicone polyethers which did not contain arylalkyl groups such as 2-phenylpropyl groups. In addition, they exhibit better performance in low internal phase emulsions, better tolerance to certain esters, and are effective at lower active levels.